Kejar, Lari, dan Tangkap!
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Perburuan belum berakhir / Acara berkemah yang seharusnya berjalan menyenangkan, berubah menjadi teror malam bagi Takashi dan teman-temannya. Mimpi buruk yang harus Takashi alami: Menjadi rusa di tengah kepungan tiga beruang / "Lari. Kau tak boleh berhenti, Takashi, atau kau ingin jadi santapan makan malam mereka juga?" / New author in NY fandom. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Midorikawa Yuki – Natsume Yuujinchou**

 **Story: Kuroneko Lind**

 **Genre: Suspense/ Crime**

 **Warning: T+, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Human Version Used, out of Characters, Bloody/ Crime Scenes, etc**

* * *

 _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Lari sebelum kau jadi santapan mereka juga, Takashi!_

Iris zamrud beraksen abunya melebar, kaki Takashi melangkah mundur perlahan sembari menahan napas. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat tiga pria dewasa yang entah mereka normal atau tidak sedang menguliti sebuah kepala. Kepala manusia. Bahkan di antara mereka sampai ada yang menjilati pisau bersimbah darah itu dengan lidahnya. Satu orang beramput gelap, dan dua lagi berambut terang platina. Mereka menyingkirkan rambut hitam beserta kulit kepalanya. Satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Takashi adalah itu kepala temannya,Tanuma Kaname. Rambut hitam agak panjang serta dua buah bola mata _opal_ terpecar di tanah. Rasa mual terasa di dasar perut Takashi. Menjijikan. Takashi menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang terlihat sekitar lima meter di hadapannya. Sadis. Tak masuk akal. Mengerikan.

– _**Krek!**_

Salah seorang pria berambut terang platina itu mematahkan tulang rusuk Kaname setelah menusukkan pisau dari leher lalu ditarik ke bawah untuk mulai mengeluarkan bagian dalam perutnya, orang itu menyeringai puas. Mereka mematahkannya tulang-tulang itu dengan mudah, padahal tulang manusia tergolong cukup keras. Cukup. Sudah cukup, Takashi tak mau melihat ini lebih jauh lagi. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berlari dari gubuk setan ini.

Takashi memilih melarikan diri dari hutan mencoba mencari bantuan. Tapi rasanya percuma. Hari sudah gelap dan ia terpisah dari dua temannya yang lain, Sasada Jun dan Satoru Nishimura. Di ranselnya hanya ada persediaan makanan untuk dua hari ke depan, senternya pun sudah hampir kehabisan baterai. Sial. Acara berkemah yang seharusnya jadi menyenangkan harus berujung tidak mengenakan seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi Takashi harus tetap bertahan dan keluar dari hutan ini. Harus.

* * *

Shuuichi memandangi tiga foto yang berjejer di hadapannya. Tiga buronan yang sudah lama menjadi incaran pihak PSIA. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berdehem kecil, lalu melihat pada atasannya, Takuma Yousuke. Shuuichi mengembuskan napas berat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari _pengamanan tingkat tinggi_ itu, Ayah." Shuuichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terus menatap lelaki parubaya itu sangsi.

Yousuke memutar bolanya, "Jika kita sedang berada di lingkungan kerja, aku bukan lagi mertuamu, Natori. Kita adalah rekan. Jadi camkan itu."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti," Shuuichi memutar kursi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Jadi tugasku hanya menangkap mereka saja, kan?"

"Berhati-hatilah, Natori. Beberapa orang bahkan regu yang sudah pernah mencoba meringkus mereka, tak ada yang pernah berhasil pulang dengan selamat. Mereka seperti beruang lapar yang siap menerkammu dengan cakarnya yang besar dan memangsamu dengan liar _._ "

Natori tergelak, "Ha ha ha, oh, sepertinya aku jadi takut."

"Hei, Natori, aku serius."

"Aku juga. Baiklah, kau lihat saja nanti. Aku, Natori Shuuichi, akan membawa tiga _bayi kecil_ itu ke pangkuanmu, Ayah."

"Shuuichi-kun," Yousuke menatap tajam pria itu, "... Hhh, jangan mati. Aku tidak ingin Tsukiko kecewa."

"Tenang saja," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah tampan Shuichi.

Madara, 45 tahun, buronan pertama, adalah seorang _Specialist_ –sebutan untuk seseorang yang ahli dalam bahan-bahan peledak– sudah lama diincar dan diamati tindak-tanduknya. Beberapa kali terlibat dalam kasus pengeboman di Tokyo yang menewaskan banyak warga sipil. Lalu yang kedua, Enkou, seorang pria dengan wajah garang yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran. Ia menggunakan _assault sniper_ jenis SVD Dragunov untuk melancarkan aksinya. Jika dilihat dari penampilan fisik, Enkou terlihat seperti preman berusia 45 tahun. Kemudian yang ketiga, Misuzu, bisa dibilang teman terdekat Madara yang usianya masih 44 tahun.

Mereka dulunya bergerak secara berkelompok dengan dua orang lainnya. Tapi dua teman mereka sudah lama tertangkap dan akan menjalani hukuman mati lusa depan. Ciri khas mereka adalah tato bergambar beruang cokelat di punggung dan sekarang foto mereka sudah tersebar luas. Ini untuk mencegah mereka untuk bisa keluar dari daratan Jepang, penjagaan di setiap perbatasan pun diperketat.

Shuuichi menyimpan tiga foto itu dalam map yang dipegangnya, dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar, ia dan timnya yakin bisa meringkus tiga buronan itu tanpa harus membuat Yousuke menunggu lama. Pasti.

 **-0o0o0-**

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **22 Agustus 20XX**

"Semua yang kau butuhkan sudah ada di dalam ranselmu kan, Takashi-kun?" tanya Touko sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah. Touko-san sudah bertanya hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya," Takashi tersenyum tipis, "Tak mengapa, tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku khawatir jika ada hal yang terlupakan oleh Takashi-kun."

"Terima kasih banyak, Touko-san. Semua yang kuperlukan sudah kubawa."

Shigure melirik arlojinya, "Oh, baiklah. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di bawah, ayo, segera turun."

Ketiga teman Takashi sudah menunggu di lantai bawah. Mereka adalah Sasada Jun, Tanuma Kaname, Nishimura Satoru. Mereka memiliki rencana untuk berkemah di hutan selama tiga hari. Mereka ingin menghabiskan libur akhir pekan dengan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Shigure yang akan mengantar Takashi dan teman-temannya ke sana dengan mobilnya. Sejujurnya Touko masih ragu untuk membiarkan Takashi pergi berkemah sendiri. Menurutnya, Takashi masih belum cukup dewasa untuk pergi berkemah tanpa adanya orang bisa mengawasi mereka. Membuat khawatir saja.

Setelah masuk cukup dalam, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memasang tenda di tempat yang dirasa cocok. Satu per satu dari para remaja itu menurunkan ranselnya, mengeluarkan kantong pembungkus tenda dengan isinya, dan mulai mendirikan tenda masing-masing. Hanya ada dua tenda yang akan mereka gunakan. Satu untuk Takashi, Kaname, dan Satoru, lalu satu lagi untuk Jun.

Suasana hutan yang tenang, pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, lalu cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu celah-celah daun, membuat pemandangan sekitar terasa asri dan indah. Belum lagi aroma khas hutan yang tercium hidung mereka, membuat dada terasa sejuk, dan memanjakan mata. Ini cukup menenangkan dibandingkan dengan suasana perkotaan yang sesak dan panas.

Sepasang mata _amber_ mengawasi mereka itu dari kejauhan dari balik pepohonan. Lidahnya mengelap bibir yang kering dan tangannya yang kotor mengelus perut yang lapar. Ia menyeringai seperti hewan buas yang baru saja menemukan mangsa empuk untuk santapan makan malamnya. Menggiurkan.

 _Mereka yang berani memasuki 'rumah' kami, akan mendapat jamuan makan malam istimewa. Bersiaplah._

"Natsume, Natsume-kun," panggil Jun dengan suara riang. "Lihat aku menemukan kelinci hutan ini."

Takashi melihat ke arah gadis berkacamata itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Y-ya, itu manis. Apa itu akan kita makan?"

"Natsume-kun,jangan berkata begitu, aku tak berniat untuk memakannya."

"Hehe, maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Waktu berjalan cepat dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Perut mulai terasa lapar. Kayu bakar sudah tersedia di samping tenda masing-masing. Jun mengambil satu ikat dan membawanya ke tengah. Takashi mulai menyusun kayu-kayu itu untuk dibakar nantinya. Kaname menyiapkan panci kecil beserta air yang mereka ambil dari sungai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Sebelumnya mereka sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar untuk melihat-lihat sekaligus mencari kayu bakar. Cukup menyenangkan juga.

Udara mulai berubah menjadi dingin seiring menurunnya temperatur. Angin berembus menerpa rambut dan membuat tubuh Takashi bergedik kedinginan. Ia mengeratkan syal serta sarung tangannya. Udara malam nanti pasti lebih dingin dari ini. Iris zamrud dengan abunya melihat ke balik pepohonan yang mulai tak terkena sinar matahari dan menjadi gelap. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak tiba di hutan ini. Tapi, Takashi tak tahu apa itu dan menganggap bahwa ini hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ah, Sasada, bisa kau jaga ini sebentar? Aku harus ke belakang."

"Serahkan saja padaku, Tanuma-kun." Jun tersenyum dan membiarkan Kaname ke sungai memenuhi panggilan alamnya.

Perasaan lega terasa saat Kaname sudah mengeluarkan apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Ia menaikkan kembali resleting celananya, lalu mengaitkan kancing juga. Baru saja ia membalikkan badan, sebuah hantaman mendarat di pelipisnya. Kaname tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah, ia memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

 _Siapapun yang melakukan ini sungguh ini tidak lucu!_

"Ouch!" pekiknya.

"Masih muda, dagingnya pasti enak."

Iris _opal_ Kaname melebar, ia melihat dua orang berambut terang platina berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "K-kalian siapa?!"

"Kami adalah 'Tuan Rumah' di sini. Siapa saja yang masuk ke hutan ini akan kami jamu dengan 'hidangan istimewa'"

"M-maksud ka–"

"Tembak."

Ucapan Kaname segera dipotong dan sebuah peluru melesat mengenai pipinya. Mungkin itu hanya gertakan. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas luka itu. _Lari. Lari, kau harus lari_. Kata-kata itulah yang terus dikatakan Kaname dalam pikirannya. Ia tak ingin mati, ia harus memberitahu teman-temannya agar keluar dari hutan ini.

Dua orang itu tersenyum bagai seringaian hewan buas. Salah satunya yang memegang senapan mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Kaname yang masih terduduk tak berdaya. Dua buah peluru dilesakkan dan bersarang di paha dan betis pemuda itu. Sakit. Perih. Semua rasa melingkupi kakinya. Kaname menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan menangis menahan rasa sakit yang sepertinya tak mau hilang. Air matanya terus berlinang, tangannya memegangi bekas luka tembakan itu. Darah terus mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

 _Natsume, Nishimura, Sasada, semoga kalian tak bertemu dengan mereka. Kumohon lari. Pergi secepatnya dari hutan ini._

Kaname mencoba memohon agar mereka berdua tak membunuhnya. Sayang peluru terakhir yang di arahkan ke jantungnya membuatnya berhenti bergerak untuk selamanya. Tewas. Kaname tewas dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Ekspresi takut sekaligus terkejut bercampur di wajahnya. Mereka berdua menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan meninggalkan jejak darah di atas tanah dan dedaunan. Tak ada raut rasa bersalah atau apapun di wajah mereka. Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi dan wajah tersenyum yang terlihat.

 **-0o0o0-**

"Kalian mendengarnya tadi?" tanya Takashi pada dua temannya.

"Mendengar? Mendengar apa?" Jun malah balik bertanya.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak. Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan menyusul Tanuma."

Takashi kembali menyusuri jalan menuju sungai. Jelas sekali tadi Takashi mendengar suara tembakan dan mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu. Berharap saja ada orang lain ada di hutan ini, seorang pemburu hewan mungkin.

Kakinya terhenti saat tiba di sungai. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Hening. Takashi mencoba memanggil Kaname dengan menyebut nama temannya itu. Tak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke tepian. Sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidung pemuda itu.

 _Ke mana dia?_

Takashi melihat kembali arlojinya. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, ia harus segera kembali ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu sebelum gelap. Matanya dengan awas melihat sekitar sampai ia melihat warna merah pekat di atas tanah dan dedaunan kering. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak dan seperti bukan sengaja ditumpahkan, melainkan seperti terciprat. Takashi menekuk lututnya dan menyolekkan jarinya pada cairan merah itu.

 _Darah. Ini darah. Jangan bilang kalau darah ini ... tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!_

Cepat-cepat Takashi melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia harus memberi tahu Satoru dan Jun mengenai penemuannya ini. Harus.

"Kenapa Natsume-kun lama sekali?" keluh Jun.

"Mungkin ia sedang–"

– _ **Blar!**_

"Aaaaaaa!" jerit Satoru bahkan sebelum ia selesai menjawab.

Darah segar menyiprat keluar dengan deras bahkan sampai wajah Satoru pun terkena cipratannya dari leher Jun yang sudah tanpa kepala itu. Kepalanya meledak setelah sebuah peluru menembus dan meledakkan kepala gadis malang itu. Tubuh Jun seketika ambruk di atas panci kecil berisi air mendidih dan api yang mereka gunakan untuk memasak. Air mendidih itu membuat kulit sekitar leher menjadi kemerahan dan melepuh. Sudah seperti daging rebus.

Dua orang pria keluar dari balik gelapnya pepohonan. Mereka berdua berjalan lurus ke arah Satoru tanpa beban. Penampilan mereka berdua tampak tak begitu asing di mata pemuda itu. Pria pertama berambut terang platina, berwajah garang, bermata _amber_ , serta membawa sebuah senapan. Lalu pria lainnya hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berwajah stoik, berambut panjang terang platina, berpostur tinggi, dan bermata _apatite_ yang menatap tajam

 _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka, tapi di mana?!_

"Hanya ada dua. Satu anak lagi mana?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Madara. Yah, nanti juga ketemu."

"Oh, ya, sudah. Bereskan saja yang satu ini, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan saksi."

Pria yang memegang senapan itu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Napas Takashi terasa mau putus. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi selalu tak tenang sejak mendengar suara desingan peluru dan ketika ia melihat darah itu. Takashi memejamkan matanya seraya berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Berdoa, jarang sekali Takashi berdoa bahkan ia sempat meragukan bahwa Tuhan itu memang benar ada atau tidak. Ah, tapi masa bodoh, setidaknya ini yang biasa orang-orang lakukan jika memang butuh pertolongan.

Warna langit sudah semakin kemerahan dan hutan juga jadi semakin gelap. Suara hewan-hewan nokturnal pun mulai terdengar. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan lagi. Sesampainya di tempat ia dan teman-temannya mendirikan tenda, pemandangan tak mengenakan kembali harus Takashi lihat. Takashi menutup mulutnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari ke belakang pohon. Wajah Takashi berubah pucat, pipinya terlihat mencembung, dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sin, dan ke mana mereka semua?!_

Takashi mengelap sisi bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak berani melihat kembali ke belakang. Darah yang terciprat ke segala arah, daging-daging kecil berwarna putih yang entah daging apa itu, manusia atau hewan tak ada yang tahu. Keadaan perapian juga berantakan. Takashi tak tahu ada yang sebenaranya terjadi pada mereka saat ini.

Takashi terduduk lemas sembari memeluk lututnya. Takut. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya nanti. Ia takut kalau nanti ia tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanya. Ia takut kalau nanti tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan pasangan Fujiwara. Takashi takut kalau nanti... nanti...

 _Sekarang aku harus bagaimana..._

* * *

Shuuichi menyesap kopi hangatnya sembari membaca koran. Tak ada berita menarik hari ini. Ia juga belum menerima laporan terbaru mengenai keberadaan tiga orang buronan itu. Laporan terakhir yang ia terima adalah tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tiga orang itu meninggalkan Jepang. Timnya masih berusaha melacak keberadaan mereka.

"Kudengar kau mendapat tugas berat, ya?" Tsukiko meletakan sepiring kue di atas meja. "Apa Ayah yang menugaskanmu?"

"Tsukiko, bagiku tak ada yang berat atau sulit di dunia ini. Yah, kecuali ketika aku harus mendapat restu dari ayahmu."

Tsukiko tertawa kecil, "Ah, Shuuichi-kun, jangan menggodaku."

"Tidak, kok. Itu memang benar. Tapi–" Shuuichi terdiam sejenak, "Kalau aku nanti tidak kembali, kau tidak akan sedih, kan?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Tsukiko, kau tidak akan sedih, kan?" Shuuichi mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Tsukiko langsung memeluk suaminya erat, tubuhnya bergetar. Sang istri membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shuuichi dan menangis. Tangan besar Shuuichi mengelus rambut panjang istrinya lembut, berusaha menenangkan. "Ssshh, sudahlah. Aku pasti tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"T-tapi, tapi salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang _sniper_ profesional. Dia bisa saja membunuhmu dari jauh, Shuuichi-kun." Tsukiko masih terisak.

"Walau nanti tertembak, aku pasti akan tetap bertahan. Bertahan untuk kembali padamu."

Shuuichi mendekap erat istrinya. Mereka baru menikah dua bulan lalu dan kasih cinta mereka masih terasa hangat, sayang untuk dipisahkan. Bekerja sebagai agen PSIA memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Bertaruh nyawa dalam setiap tugas yang diemban. Membagi kehidupan dalam dua zona berbeda. Keprofesionalan dan keluarga.

* * *

Takashi berjalan perlahan dengan ransel yang ia gendong di belakang punggung. Hari sudah gelap, hanya senterlah yang menerangi dalam gelapnya hutan. Suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari hewan-hewan nokturnal terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas. Udara malam yang dingin pun bisa menembus ke dalam jaket dan menusuk kulit putih pucatnya. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah Takashi dengan awas dari balik dedauan dan dari atas pohon yang gelap.

Malam hari, sendiri, di tengah hutan, semua terlihat sama. Gelap. Takashi ingin segera keluar dari sini bersama dengan teman-temannya, dari kejauhan tampak seperti cahaya yang cukup terang. Takashi mempercepat langkahnya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gubuk kecil yang agak reot. Ia mencoba masuk karena pintunya agak terbuka. Kepalanya ia sembulkan sedikit untuk melihat bagian dalam.

Matanya melihat sekeliling. Normal. Tak ada yang aneh, selain terdapat tiga ranjang, sebuah meja makan kecil dengan tiga kursi, dan tiga buah mangkuk berisi sup. Takashi memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Yah, mungkin ini terlihat tak sopan, tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kuah sup yang lumayan kental dan harum kaldu yang menggelitik hidung membuat sup ini terlihat lezat.

Takashi mengambil sendok sup di samping mangkuk dan mencicipinya dari mangkuk paling kanan. Suapan pertama, rasanya tak begitu terasa malah terkesan hambar. Mungkin di mangkuk kedua rasanya lebih enak, namun setelah Takashi coba ternyata hampir sama. Mangkuk ketiga ia pun coba dan rasanya lumayan enak. Takashi menyuapkan kembali sendok ke mulutnya. Ia menghabiskan supnya dan meneguk segelas air dari teko kecil yang ada di atas meja.

Perut Takashi masih terasa lapar dan berniat melihat ke arah lemari siapa tahu ada biskuit. Tapi, ia urungkan karena ia tak ingin membuat pemilik gubuk ini nantinya marah pada Takashi. Perhatiannya pun teralih oleh suara berisik dari belakang gubuk. Ia melangkah keluar, sedikit mengintip pada sumber suara. Siapa tahu itu suara yang ditimbulkan oleh si pemilik gubuk.

Iris zamrud beraksen abunya melebar, kaki Takashi melangkah mundur perlahan sembari menahan napas. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat tiga pria dewasa yang entah mereka normal atau tidak sedang menguliti sebuah kepala. Kepala manusia. Bahkan di antara mereka sampai ada yang menjilati pisau bersimbah darah itu dengan lidahnya. Seorang beramput gelap, dan dua lagi berambut terang platina. Mereka menyingkirkan rambut hitam beserta kulit kepalanya. Satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Takashi adalah itu kepala temannya,Tanuma Kaname. Rambut hitam agak panjang serta dua buah bola mata _opal_ terpencar di tanah. Rasa mual terasa di dasar perut Takashi. Menjijikan. Takashi menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang terlihat sekitar lima meter di hadapannya. Sadis. Tak masuk akal. Mengerikan.

 _Ya ampun, mereka itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan hal ini pada Tanuma?_

– _ **Krak!**_

 _Sial!_

Takashi tak sengaja menginjak ranting yang ada di dekatnya. Mereka menghentikan menguliti mayat yang sudah lebih mirip onggokan daging merah dengan tulang-tulang yang mencuat di sana-sini. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut terang platina bangkit dari duduknya, berniat memeriksa suara apa itu.

Dada Takashi berdegup cepat sekali, adrenalinnya terpacu kencang, dan sebisa mungkin ia tak membuat suara yang mencurigakan. Takashi memegang pisau kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran ketika mereka memasak menjelang sore tadi. Semoga benda kecil dan tajam ini bisa menolongnya, walau kemungkinanannya kecil.

"Enkou, bagaimana? Tadi itu apa?" ujar salah satu dari mereka

Iris _amber_ Enkou melihat sekeliling, mengarahkan obornya ke depan. "Di sini tak ada yang aneh, Misuzu."

"Kembalilah cepat."

"Baik."

Langkah pria berambut terang platina itu sudah tak terdengar. Takashi bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, berusaha untuk bernapas lega –untuk sementara. Rasa sesal memenuhi dadanya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat menolong Tanuma. Sekarang Takashi terjebak dalam situasi sulit seperti. Menyesal sekarang pun percuma, ia sudah di dalam hutan, sendiri, dan tak mampu berbuat banyak.

Takashi perlahan keluar dari semak-semak dan berdiri. Matanya terasa perih karena terlalu lama menahan air mata yang seharusnya sudah keluar. Ia mengembuskan napas berat sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Takashi akan sebuah bahaya baru yang ternyata sangat dekat dengannya .

"Sudah lama bersembunyi, bocah?" ujar Misuzu dengan senyum yang tak cocok untuk wajah menyeramkannya.

 _Sialan!_

Tubuh Takashi kaku, lidahnya kelu, dan kakinya seperti dipaku. Skakmat.

"Sudah berani memasuki rumah kami tanpa ijin, menghabiskan supku, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, lalu berniat melarikan diri. Jenius sekali."

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Lepas? Tidak akan. Mereka yang berani mengusik kami tidak akan pernah bisa selamat dari sini. Bunuh yang mengganggu, hancurkan yang tak perlu."

 _Apa yang kau tunggu, Takashi? Lari. Lari selamatkan dirimu sebelum pria ini membunuhmu, atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti Tanuma? Bodoh!_

Takashi mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, menggigit lengan pria itu, dan lari sekencang mungkin. Berlari tak tentu arah dalam kegelapan seperti orang kesetanan. Takashi meloncati beberapa dahan pohon yang ada di jalan ketika ia lewati. Beberapa kali Takashi terjatuh karena tidak semua dahan terlihat. Luka lecet di tangan dan kakinya tak ia hiraukan. Di pikiran Takashi hanya ada satu kata. Lari. Lari. lari.

Misuzu berlari di belakang Takashi terus meneriaki pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Seperti yang seperti ia duga, pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. Sambil terus berlari, tangan Takashi terus menerjang batang-batang rambat yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kaki Takashi sudah tak kuat berlari lagi dan terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun jatuh terjerembab. Takashi menekuk jari-jarinya, lalu memukulkannya di atas tanah.

 _Bangun, Takashi. Bangun! Lari. Lari atau pria itu akan menangkap dan membunuhmu!_

Tanah tempat ia terjatuh terasa dingin dan lembab. Padahal ia berbaring di atas dedaunan kering. Lelah. Takashi hanya ingin beristirahat, bergelung di atas _futon_ yang nyaman dengan segelas cokelat hangat di tangannya. Bodoh. Kenapa ia masih sempat memikirkan hal penting di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Hening

Suara pria menakutkan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Takashi selamat. Setidaknya ia belum mati –untuk saat ini. Takashi kembali mengatur napasnya. Keringat kini membasahi kaos hijaunya yang kotor terkena noda tanah. Bau tidak enak terasa dari tubuhnya dan itu sedikit mengusik hidung Takashi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Enkou?"

"Jelas sekali, Madara. Kacamata infra merah ini sangat membantu."

Enkou mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Takashi berada. Sebelah matanya menutup, membidik, siap menembak. Target saat ini tak bergerak. Enkou menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Kau tahu, Madara. Selama tiga tahun kita berada di sini membuatku jadi lumayan terbiasa dengan keadaan hutan. Sudah dua bulan aku tidak bermain dengan mangsa di malam hari."

"Asal kau senang, lakukan saja. Jangan biarkan dia hidup."

Sebuah peluru Enkou lesakkan dan bersarang di bahu kiri Takashi. Reflek tangan Takshi meraba lukanya, ia menangis menahan rasa sakit luar biasa akibat luka itu. Darah segar keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Takashi yakin salah satu dari mereka pasti berusaha menembak jantungnya, sayang meleset. Takashi berusaha untuk mengangkat lututnya. Ia harus berlari lagi.

"Sial! Mangsa bergerak!"

Madara menggertakan giginya, "Ikuti dia."

Sambil terus memegangi bahunya, Takashi terus berlari. Walau tak secepat sebelumnya, ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Sayang dua buah peluru menghentikan langkah Takashi dan kini dua peluru itu bersarang di kedua kakinya. Takashi roboh, jatuh menghempas tanah. Perburuan berakhir. Mangsa berhasil dilumpuhkan.

 **-0o0o0-**

Perlahan mata Takashi terbuka. Pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa detik pertama. Kepalanya pun terasa berat, pundak masih terasa sakit, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya. Ia tak tahu sekarang ada di mana. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Lagi. Pemandangan yang tak ingin Takashi lihat harus kembali terjadi. Di sampingnya, terduduk Satoru Nishimura yang bersimbah darah. Pemuda itu sudah tak memakai pakaiannya, membiarkan dada yang sudah dilubangi itu dikerumuni lalat. Terlihat jelas bahwa dada Satoru sengaja dilubangi dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas luka besar yang menganga. Lehernya pun terkoyak hampir putus. Takashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. Sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala membuat lengkap malam mengerikan Takashi jadi semakin nyata. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, Takashi dapat mengenali kalau itu Sasada Jun. Ketiga temannya yang malang itu harus pergi dengan cara yang tragis. Sekarang tinggal Takashi sendiri di sini. Menanti saat-saat ia akan dihabisi oleh tiga orang sinting itu. Takashi tak dapat menggerakan tangannya karena diikat di belakang punggungnya. Sialan. Ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi.

"Kurasa mereka sudah menyerah untuk menangkap kita," ujar Enkou sambil mengelap senapannya.

"Menyerah? Yang benar saja."

"Tapi, Madara, sudah dua bulan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka. Bagaimana kalau keluar saja dari hutan ini dan memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan identitas palsu saja." Misuzu menambahkan.

"Perkataan Misuzu ada benarnya juga, walau aku masih senang menembak mereka yang coba yang menangkap kita."

"Nanti kupikirkan lagi. Soal anak itu, sula saja dan panggang tubuhnya."

Ucapan terakhir Madara mengakhiri pembicaran mereka bertiga. Tiga tahun dalam pelarian membuat hati nurani mereka mati sudah. Membunuh, mengoyak tubuh korbannya sampai tak berbentuk merupakan sebuah kesenangan –sesaat– untuk mereka. Hidup di hutan menjadikan liar jiwa mereka. Layaknya hewan buas yang tak akan segan membunuh siapapun atau apapun yang coba mengusik. Mengamati, mengendap-endap, lalu menerkam seperti beruang.

Pagi pun menjelang di ufuk timur. Tubuh Takashi terasa lemas, karena kehilangan darah. Dua jam sudah ia terduduk di sini. Untunglah pendarahannya bukan pendarahannya hebat, jika tidak harusnya ia sudah mati kehabisan darah. Enkou keluar dari gubuk dengan membawa sebuah kayu sebesar lengan orang dewasa, panjang sekitar dua meter. Ujungnya terlihat lancap untuk dipancakkan ke tanah. Apapun yang nanti akan mereka lakukan, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Enkou membuka ikatan di tangan Takashi dan mendorongnya ke depan kayu. Takashi sudah tak punya banyak enerji lagi, untuk bangkit dan berdiri saja rasanya berat. Misuzu membuka ikat pinggang pemuda tanggung itu, menurunkan resleting, lalu menarik _jeans_ beserta celana dalamnya. Sontak ini membuat Takashi kaget.

 _Sialan! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?! Memperkosaku!? Aku ini laki-laki!_

"Terlalu kecil. Tak mungkin masuk," ujar Enkou setelah melihat bagian belakang Takashi.

"Paksa saja. Harus masuk sampai tembus keluar dari mulutnya."

 _A-apa?! Mereka akan memasukan kayu itu ke dalam tubuhku sampai menembus keluar dari mulutku? Oh, Tuhan, manusia macam mereka ini. Mereka memperlakukan kami layaknya hewan dan membunuh dengan cara yang sadis. Katakan saja, Takashi. Katakan pada mereka untuk pergi ke neraka, lalu ludahi mereka!_

Perlahan Enkou memasukkan sebuah batang kayu kecil lewat lubang belakang Takashi. Rasa sakit luar biasa langsung terasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Kembali darah segar keluar dari bekas tusukan ranting itu. Ini hanya sebagai pemanasan. Rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya akan Takashi rasakan nanti. Kayu penyulaan itu setelah dimasukkan paksa, lalu akan ditegakkan, kemudian ditancapkan ke dalam tanah. Membiarkan tubuh sang korban turun perlahan karena pengaruh gravitasi dan mendorong kayu sampai menembus bagian atas tubuh. Cara yang cukup sadis untuk membunuh seseorang secara perlahan.

"Aku suka mata anak itu, boleh kuambil?" pinta Enkou.

"Congkel saja."

* * *

Sebuah laporan mengenai keberadaan tiga buronan itu telah sampai di meja Shuuichi semalam. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, Shuuichi dan timnya segera bergerak menuju lokasi. Hutan yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka bertiga siap disisir. Seorang penembak sekaligus pemanah profesional bernama Matoba Seiji bergabung dalam tim yang dipimpin Shuuichi. Walau mungkin tak bisa menyaingi kemampuan seorang Enkou, setidaknya dia bisa melumpuhkan dua sisanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan bergerak dari empat arah. Utara, selatan, barat dan timur. Semuanya menuju tempat mereka berada, kepung mereka, jangan biarkan lolos. Sebisa mungkin tangkap mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi jika terpaksa, eksekusi di tempat. Mengerti?"

"Siap, _Sir_!" seru mereka semua hampir bersamaan.

"Bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Berangkat!"

Sebuah komando sudah meluncur dari mulut seorang Agen Khusus Natori Shuuichi. Setiap anggota menggunakan alat bantu komunikasi masing-masing dan setiap kepala dari empat tim tersebut dilengkapi dengan alat pendeteksi. Ini akan berhasil jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

 _Ini akan berhasil. Pasti._

Shuuichi dan timnya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan, mencari keberadaan Madara, Misuzu, dan Enkou. Agen Khusus Nanase menemukan bekas daging putih yang sudah dikerumuni lalat hijau mengatakan kalau daging merah muda pucat itu ternyata otak manusia. Potongan yang tak rata dan tersebar di sekitar lokasi mereka berada sekarang, dapat dipastikan kalau ini bukanlah hasil potongan yang di sengaja. Dilihat dari adanya bekas kayu bakar yang disusun, panci kecil, sepertinya pernah ada seseorang atau satu kelompok yang pernah berkemah di sini.

 _Potongan daging ini bukan milik mereka. Tidak mungkin jika saling membunuh dan ini pasti milik orang yang tadinya berkemah di sini. Mereka membunuhnya._

"Tiga orang identifikasi tempat ini, sisanya ikut denganku."

Mereka mengangguk. Sebuah laporan sampai ke telinga Shuuichi dari Agen Khusus Yorishiro. Timnya yang bergerak ke arah selatan menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian tiga buronan itu. Shuuichi memberi perintah untuk mendekati gubuk itu secara pelan-pelan. Shuuichi dan timnya pun bergerak menuju ke hutan bagian selatan.

"Madara, ada yang mendekat!" seru Enkou.

"Bunuh seperti biasa."

Enkou mengangguk dan mempersiapkan senapannya. Ia meregangkan dulu otot-otot lengan sebelum akhirnya pergi ke belakang dan tanpa diduga ternyata mereka sudah dikepung. Enkou memicingkan matanya dan memandangi mereka satu per satu. Ia memeluk senapannya di dada, tak bergerak sedikit pun, satu gerakan saja yang ia buat pasti mereka akan langsung menembaknya di tempat.

"Menyerahlah Madara, Enkou!" teriak Shuuichi memberi peringatan. "Kalian sudah terkepung!"

 _Tch! Menyerah? Sampai neraka membeku pun, aku tak akan sudi!_

"Misuzu sudah menyerah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Enkou tersenyum, "Mati saja kalian."

Enkou berlari dan berhasil menghindari beberapa tembakan yang di arahkan padanya. _Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu, hanya menggertak kah? Bodoh_. Enkou berhasil bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Ia memeriksa jumlah pelurunya. _Sial ini tidak akan cukup dan... ia tetap tidak mau menyerah_. Enkou mengangkat senapannya, jaraknya terlalu dekat, dan ia kurang terbiasa. Shuuichi melepaskan tembakan pertama ke udara. Tembakan kedua. Tetap tak ada respon dari Enkou untuk menyerah. Lalu tembakan ketiga.

Madara yang sudah dibekuk hanya bisa meronta dan menahan rasa sakit di sekitar kakinya. Agen Khusus Yorishiro terpaksa menembaknya karena Madara memberikan perlawanan. Sempat terjadi baku tembak tadi. Beberapa orang terluka walau tak begitu parah.

Enkou tiarap, lalu merangkak menuju ke balik semak-semak untuk bersembunyi. Seiji yang menduga ini akan terjadi sudah berada di posisi yang berlawanan dengan Shuuichi berada. _Earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Shuuichi menangkap sebuah panggilan masuk dari Seiji.

" _Sir_ , target sudah berada di depanku. Lumpuhkan sekarang?"

"Segera lumpuhkan sebelum ia bergerak, Matoba-san."

"Diterima."

Sebuah peluru Seiji lesakkan dari _Barret M82_ -nya dan tepat mengenai tangan kanan Enkou. Pria itu meringis tak menyangka bahwa persembunyiannya dapat diketahui. Iris _amber_ Enkou menatap sekeliling. Mencari sumber tembakan yang telah menembaknya. Sialan. Mereka telah membuatnya benar-benar terpojok. Enkou melepaskan senapannya dan mengambil _handgun_ dari saku celana.

 _Handgun_ itu ia arahkan pada samping kepala. Matanya terpejam. Tangan Enkou gemetar, jari-jarinya yang berada di sekitar pelatuk _handgun_ -nya lembab karena keringat. Selongsong peluru pun menembus kepala pria itu. Semuanya pun berubah menjadi hitam. Gelap.

* * *

 **[EPILOG]**

 _Putih_

 _Semuanya putih_

Pemandangan terakhir yang Takashi lihat adalah dua orang pria yang akan memasukan kayu berujung lancip ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia tak tahu lagi. Takashi pun tak tahu apakah ia sudah mati atau memang ini semua hanya mimpi yang terlihat nyata.

Setelah melihat ketiga temannya tewas, Takashi jadi penasaran kira-kira apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya ketika meregang nyawa. Kalau ia malah tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Lucu. Rasanya Takashi merasa bodoh, memikirkan hal tak perlu seperti itu.

 _Lalu sekarang apa?_

"Takashi-kun," suara yang Takashi kenal. Tapi apa mungkin orang itu ada di dekatnya. "Takashi-kun. Kumohon bangunlah."

Mata Takashi perlahan terbuka. Iris zamrud beraksen abunya melihat dua orang rambut cokelat tampak begitu dekat. Takashi masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia masih belum tahu di mana ia sekarang.

"S-Shigeru-san?"

"Ya? Sekarang kau sudah aman, Takashi-kun. Hh, syukurlah."

"Di mana ini?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari kau tertidur dan beruntunglah Natori-san dan timnya berhasil menyelamatkanmu di saat-saat kritis. Kau hampir saja mati disula."

"Jadi semua itu... nyata?"

Shigeru membelai rambut Takashi lembut, "Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat kejadian buruk itu. Ada aku dan Touko di sini. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"..." Takashi terdiam, tak berani memandang mereka berdua yang tampak sangat khawatir, "Maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Maaf karena tak bisa jadi kuat untuk diri sendiri. Maaf karena–"

Shigeru tersenyum, "Tak mengapa, Takashi-kun. Seharusnya kamilah yang melindungimu. Kau sudah seperti putra kami sendiri, dan kami tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu lagi."

Takashi mengulurkan tanganya dan Shigeru pun meremas lembut tangan putranya. Pasangan Fujiwara bersyukur Takashi masih bisa selamat, walau tiga lainnya harus meninggal dengan tragis. Touko masih menahan air mata bahagianya melihat putranya saat ini dalam masa pemulihan. _Takashi-kun_

Sama seperti dua rekan Misuzu dan Madara yang sudah meninggal karena hukuman mati, mereka juga akan menghadapi hukuman yang sama. Enkou yang lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, jasadnya sudah dimakamkan kemarin. Shuuichi dan timnya kembali dengan selamat dan beberapa di antaranya menjalani perawatan untuk pemulihan. Lelaki berkacamata itu membuat Takuma Yousuke, atasannya, akhirnya bangga. Tiga buronan –walau yang satu sudah tewas– yang sudah lama diincar akhirnya tertangkap dan bersiap menghadapi hari-hari terakhir mereka.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Adaptasi dari _Goldiloks dan Tiga Beruang_. Tokoh gadis kecil, Goldiloks, saya ganti dengan karakter Natsume Takashi sementara Tiga Beruang itu adalah Madara, Enkou, dan Misuzu.

Peluru yang digunakan untuk meledakkan kepala Sasada Jun adalah peluru peledak yang pernah digunakan tentara merah untuk membunuh Simo Hayha.

 **-0o0o0-**

Yoo~

Salam kenal, saya Lind dari fandom sebelah. Datang ingin meramaikan di fandom ini, semoga entry pertama bisa menyenangkan, dan untuk selanjutnya bisa menambah dengan cerita baru yang lebih fresh.


End file.
